Unnamed Private
The Unnamed Private is a U.S Marines Private assigned to guarding the offshore military base which David and Connor visit. The Private's appearance in the series is brief, however, he does play an important role in the first episode of Season 5. He takes David and Connor to General Robertson and also tests them for the infection while they are being held in quarantine. His playermodel is that of a Russian assault in Battlefield 3. He is voiced by Willie.iam. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the early life of the private other than that he joined the U.S Military, and helped combat the infection after the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Presumably, after the society broke down and the outbreak became out of control, the private was evacuated along with the rest of his fellow men, to an offshore base under the command of General Robertson. He is tasked with guarding the military outpost from any outsiders, and ensure that the infected do not reach the island. When David and Connor arrive, he discovers them examining the base from the outside. He takes them inside the base at gunpoint to speak to the General. After the two are put in quarantine, he collects blood samples for both of them, and is not seen again afterwards. It is unknown what his ultimate fate is after David and Connor are expelled from the island, although he could have been killed if the Combine attacked the island like the other offshore bases the military possessed. Personality The private seems to be very loyal to his superiors, and obeys orders without questions. He also seems to be a bit cynical, at least around David and Connor. He makes remarks such as "Have fun." upon entering General's office, or asking Connor if he "wants his lollipop" after taking his blood sample. However, after Connor's blood sample is taken, he somewhat caringly informs him that he is free to go. He is necessarily fair, and does what needs to be done regarding orders. Relationship with Others * General Robertson The private is very loyal Robertson. He is respectful in the presence of the general follows his orders and does what he has is ordered to, whether it be locking up David and Connor, or taking them to his office. * David When they first meet, the private is very strict towards David and Connor, and forces them inside with a gun to their heads. David is somewhat skeptical of the private and the military in general when he first sees the private. The private and David both seem to have an air of mutual respect towards each other. David seems to be aware that the private is just doing what he is told, and submits to his orders. The private, on the other hand, is appreciative that David cooperates with him unlike Connor. There is not much exchange between the two beyond that. * Connor When they first meet, the private is very strict toward Connor and David, and forces them inside with a gun to their heads. Connor seems to agree with David in that the military is likely using force now. After meeting the General, he orders the two of them to be put in quarantine. When the private tries to take him to quarantine, Connor draws a crowbar, and orders him to stay back. David is able to talk him down, but Connor still remains hostile towards quarantine and the Private. When the Private attempts to take his blood sample, Connor attempts to punch him, and the Private threatens lethal force. The Private does however ask Connor is he's okay later on, but Connor remains silent. Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Members Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Minor Characters